Dragon Ball TLR (Revamp)
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: It's been over a hundred years since the Earth and the whole nearly met it's end to the powerful Shadow Dragons. A hundred years since Son Goku saved everything and peace has reigned. Now, his descendant has a chance to live a somewhat normal life and what happens? An alien princess appears in his bathtub and then becomes engaged to her. Just what has Goku Jr. gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Benkei Urahara here! Okay, yes I'm contradicting myself, I know, but I do really like To-Love-Ru. Why would I be contradicting myself, you ask yourself inquisitively? Because in a rather heated conversation I had with one of my readers, of which I apologized to profusely to in Dragon Ball Z Plus a Vampire Episode 4, I said and I quote, 'I actually despise harem animes and mangas.' I'd like to apologize to that reader once more. Oh, and to any of my readers who read my previous update, I've officially moved on. I'm focusing on me and by extension, my work, so expect a good amount of stories in the near future. You should also check out my sister page on Fiction Press. It's under the same name as Fan Fiction. The one story I have there isn't all that good, but I'll be adding to it in the future. I'm also starting my own book series! If it get's published, I'll let you know.

Before too much longer, a few months or so, I'm also going to be starting up my Youtube channel again, so as shameless as this will be, check that out too. I'll let you know when I post our first video.

So about this story. Simply put, I'm copping out. I've had a few e-mails asking me to continue DBTLR but I'm in a rut with it. Honestly, it was a bad idea from the word go. The premise was good, I suppose, but that's it, so I'm doing a revamp. (GET IT?!) This is also part of a poll. I'm gonna post both of these chapters, this one and the original at the same time. After a month, I will check the amount of readers, reviews, favorites and follows then average them out. Depending on the higher average, one story will be taken down and the other will continue. Oh and this story does go off of GT. Why? Because I actually fucking liked it... I'm gonna get flamed so hard for that, I know it.

Now before I go... DID ANYONE ELSE NERDGASM AFTER HEARING TAKA PLAYING PERFECT CELL ON TFS?! *Squeals like an insane fangirl*

Goku Jr.: *Instant transmissions in and Kamehameha's Ben to bits.* This is a non profit fan based parody. Benkei Urahara does not own To-Love-Ru, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. All rights to each character from said animes/mangas go to their respective owners.

 ** _Episode 1: A Strange Alien Girl In The Tub?! Time to Fight, Goku!_**

 ** _"Grandpa Goku?"_**

 ** _"It wasn't the Dragon Ball that saved everyone. It was your courage and love that opened the right doors." Goku Jr. smiled as the voice of his grandfather filled his mind and heart. "I'm proud of you, Grandson. Stay pure."_**

 ** _Goku turned back to see the plane carrying his grandmother and his friend Puck land in front of him, running up with tears in his eyes. "Grandma, Puck!" He jumped into the waiting arms of his former bully, his grandmother joining the hug._**

Goku Jr. smiled as he walked to school in his new, albiet itchy, uniform, his messy looking black hair swayed a bit in the wind as he walked, his most treasured childhood memory still fresh in his mind. Yep, this was going to be a good day.

 _And it just got better. There's Haruna-chan._ A light blush spread over the teenager's face as he saw his old friend, Sairenji Haruna, a little ways from him, talking to two of her female friends. Goku didn't actually know their names, but he knew that they were close friends with her. His blush deepened as he saw Haruna's purple-blue eyes look back at him for a split second before smiling at her friends.

He was too far to hear what she was saying them, but the saiyan descendant had picked up lip reading from some of the training his guardian, Magi, put him through. She was saying something about meeting them later, and then she turned to him and, to his shock and joy, started jogging towards him.

She came to a stop in front of him, her dark blue hair falling back into place as she did, a small smile stretching over her pretty face. "Ohayo, Son-kun."

"U-uh, o-ohayo, Sairenji-san." _Nice, try and be a bit more awkward, why don't you?_ "H-how are you this morning?"

Haruna giggled a bit at her old friends obviously awkward opening. It had been over a year since they had seen or heard from each other, so a bit of awkwardness was to be expected, especially when back in middle school, Goku hadn't been very much taller than her, and now he towered over her slight form by nearly half a foot, and yet, just from how he was acting, she could tell her kind, gentle martial artist friend was still in there. "I'm well. And how about you? How are you and Mikan-chan?"

Goku's awkward smile lost a bit of tension as he felt himself relaxing a bit as he spoke to her, his shoulders dropping a bit. "I'm okay and so is Mikan. She's holding up well enough, at least."

"And what about you?"

"I said I was okay, didn't I?" Goku asked inquisitively.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Son-kun. You up and left after your grandmother's friend adopted you two. All I had were stories about your training from Puck. I was worried." Haruna said, a bit sterner.

Goku's smile dropped a bit. "I... I miss her. I really do, but I can't hold onto the past. My training went well enough, even if it was a bit harsher than what I was used to. Mikan was there to make sure I didn't get hurt. She knows my limits better than I do."

Haruna's smile returned just as she turned in the direction of the school, starting a slow walk which the saiyan descendant happily, though he was rather eager to change the subject. "You're a bit taller than the last time I saw you." _Really? That's the best I got?_

It still made the high school girl giggle a bit as she turned to look up at her friend. "Why yes, I have. So nice of you to notice, what with your own growth spurt. I'm afraid if I have to look up much longer, my neck might get stuck like this."

"Hey, I'm not that much taller. And you know, if that _did_ happen, I know some acupressure that could fix that right up."

Goku's companion began laughing at this while the sayian male just looked at her strangely. "You're just like I remember; thinking martial arts can solve everything."

"Hey, I didn't change that much from back then. I'm just taller, stronger, and a bit bulkier."

"I noticed." The two of them shared an easy laugh, feeling like they had back when they were young. They had both been worried that things would be awkward with all the time that had passed between the two of them as they had become a bit estranged over time as they had been separated in middle school, then with the saiyan boy disappearing to go off training, their relationship was near to non-existent, but it seemed they could still speak to each other as easily as ever.

Goku was still a bit nervous, but that was because he'd had a massive crush on Haruna since they met back in elementary. And it was about time that it came full circle in his mind. _Now or never._

Goku took a deep breath before looking up to see the school gates. It was the middle of the semester, an odd time for him to have just enrolled, but his training had kept him out of school, Magi deciding to home school him as to tune his mind to the training as well. He knew that Haruna was Class Rep and that she would have a lot of work after school began and after it ended, so he had to do it now. He stepped in front of the young woman he had been walking with and stopped, causing her to as well as to look at him strangely. "Is something wrong, Son-kun?"

"No, nothing's wrong... I-it's just that..." Goku could feel his face growing a bit numb from the heat flooding his cheeks, his ears filling with the roaring of his own blood as his heart pounded in his chest. "I just wanted to tell you that..."

"IT'S HIM! THAT'S SON GOKU JR.!" Goku heard shouted before slowly turning to see a gaggle of girls running top speed towards him. He screamed and began running away as fast as he could without powering up. Like he needed more problems.

Haruna just sighed lightly as she watched the fleet footed fighter running away, deciding to just go to class and wait for him to lose his crazed fans.

"Oh come on, why here too?! This isn't freaking fair!" The saiyan descendant could hear the feet of the girls and their wild cheers, his human speed only being enough to put a bit of distance between him and them.

Ever since he was ten, Goku had been the object of attention for nearly every girl that met him as he was not only a descendant of the Earth's greatest heroes, Son Goku and Hercule Satan, he was also the Tenkaichi Budokai Junior Division Champion, having only barely stayed conscious long enough to claim victory over Vegeta Jr. or Vegeta Leigh as it was on paper. He claimed victory, the prize money, and a life long friend and rival, someone who pushed him in both training and academics. Vegeta was far smarter than Goku, and whenever they'd fight, they'd have someone watching to ref the match. The count was 65/64 in favor of Goku, so that great gap in intelligence didn't mean much.

But, back to the matter at hand. As it just so happened that Goku had won and because of his lineage and the surprising amount of money his family had despite their meager life style, he was constantly chased by 'female suitors' as Grandma Pan called them, coming to ask him to them as his bride or at the very least date them. Goku just wanted to live a peaceful life, but that didn't seem to be in the cards right now.

"Ahhhhhhh-mmmf?!" cried the young saiyan as he turned a corner and was quickly yanked into a bush, his mouth covered with a gloved hand.

"Keep your mouth shut, clown." a rather harsh, gruff voice said, obviously the voice of his savior. The crowd of girls turned the corner and stopped dead, chattering amongst themselves before splitting up and searching the grounds for the boy. Goku and his 'captor' remained perfectly still and quiet, waiting for their energy signatures to get weaker.

Once they did, his savior roughly shoved him out of the bush hard enough to send Goku to the ground, the boy putting his hands out and vaulting back onto his feet, twisting mid-air to see the face of the young man who had saved him. He already knew it was to begin with, but it was nice to see an old friend regardless. "Hey there, Vegeta. What's happening?"

The other saiyan just scoffed as a hard smile stretched across his face. "Same old clown as ever. You ever gonna grow up, Kakkarot?" Vegeta Jr. He had taken his Great Great Grandfather Vegeta's (Who, amazingly, was still very much alive, though not really training near as much as he used to.*) lessons to heart, even adopting the elder Vegeta's idea's of Earth names and Saiyan names. When Goku would come over to train with Vegeta Jr., Vegeta Sr. would always refer to him as 'Little Kakkarot'. When asked why, the saiyan prince answered with, 'Whether he has Earthling blood or not, that boy is a Saiyan like that bastard, Kakkarot. The boy inherited his Earth name, so the boy should inherit his real name as well.'

Like Goku, he looked exactly like his ancestor, spiky black hair and widows peak in tact. He wore a skin tight blue body suit, a special polymer that could guard his body from low grade attacks and even bullets to some degree, though he was far too fast and strong to let those hurt him anyway.

"Well, if I grew up, you'd never be able to beat me." Goku retorted, smirking confidently as he felt Vegeta's power spike, the latter's smile growing.

"Oh, is that so? Am I hearing a challenge, clown?"

"As if I'd be so bold. Besides, schools about to start and I don't wanna be late." Vegeta growled a bit at this. He was homeschooled all his life, his family being able to afford the best tutors imaginable, though he didn't really need many with his Grandpa Veggie around to teach him. Goku held out his fist and Vegeta smiled good heatedly, pressing his own against it. "Next time, alright? Keep the gravity chamber warm for me."

"Only as long as you actually fight me seriously. It's no fun stomping an opponent into the ground if they aren't really trying."

Goku chuckled. "You know I don't know how to hold back."

"Keep it that way, Kakkarot." The saiyan prince raised his _ki,_ quickly lifting off before setting a course out of the city and back to his home in Capsule City.

Goku watched as his old friend flew off, knowing that soon enough his other friends would know he was there so he decided he should probably get to class before the bell rang. It wouldn't be too good for his reputation to show up late on his first day.

The saiyan checked cautiously around every corner before making his move, having to actually fly in a few spots to keep out of the eyes of his fans. When he did finally make it to his class, he only had a minute to spare and when he walked in, the smile he put on for Haruna was quickly wiped off by the fist of a certain pudgy boy in his gut, his breath and a bit of spit driven from him. "Oh, hey there, Puck." he wheezed out as the former bully just smiled at his best friend before being given a similar treatment.

Puck Durujin had been Goku's friend and adopted nephew for years now. Originally Puck had been one of Goku's worst bullies, and one of the few in the world that wouldn't back down when his prey fought back. But when Goku left for Mount Paozu in search of the Four Star Dragon Ball, Puck followed. Over time as the two traveled the treacherous mountain path, they grew to respect one another and finally became friends. As for the nephew thing, Goku and his sister Mikan had been adopted as his grandfather, Magi's children. Goku and Puck had been so close that when Goku's grandmother Pan decided to move from Satan City to Sainan, Puck followed again. He lived alone just outside the city as he preferred living by his own rules, but he respected his grandfather and trained every other day with him and Goku. He knew that Goku was stronger than him, but he didn't care. Goku and Mikan were like siblings to him. Attacking him would get you hospital time, but attacking his family and friends would get you an unmarked grave, if that.

"Ooof, nice to see you haven't gotten soft on me, Goku."

"Come on, you know me." Goku straightened back up as another old friend, ableit a much weaker one, jumped on his back.

"Hey there, Goku, you stalking lovely Haruna again? I saw you two at the gate." said Saruyama Kenichi. He was a young man, the same age as Goku and a year younger than Puck. Goku had met Saruyama right after moving to Sainan five years beforehand and, despite the boy's rather perverse nature, he and the saiyan descendant became fast friends. Even with Saruyama calling the blushing teen a stalker every now and again.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SARUYAMA?! GET OFF ME!" Goku screamed, throwing the boy from his back.

Puck laughed as Saruyama hit the floor laughing more as he got up and dusted himself off, a big shit eating grin on his face. "You're expertise really must be martial arts because you're simply pathetic when it comes to girls!" Saruyama roared with laughter as Puck sat back and watched his gentle friend get a rather dark aura.

"Hey, Saruyama." Goku said darkly, a wide smirk on his face as his dark aura began radiating off of his body, the human boy finally stopping his laughter long enough to know he should be scared. The sound of the saiyan's knuckles cracking had poor Saruyama wanting to run and hide under something. "Why don't you help me show everyone my 'expertise', huh? I'll give you a head start."

He didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the room screaming with Goku and Puck hot on his tail. Even with all of this, Goku still felt today would be a good day. Or, eventful at the least.

Goku yawned loudly as he walked into the small house that he, his sister and their guardian inhabited. "I'm home!"

"How was school today?" came the reply, said reply belonging to a young brunette girl lying on the couch reading a manga. Son Mikan. Or Yuuki Mikan as she preffered her mother's maiden name to that of her fathers or her brothers. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her ancestry; it's just that she lived a good portion of her life with their mother.

For a twelve year old girl, she was far more mature and reliable than her 'battle crazed' older brother, who'd jump at the chance for a good fight anywhere at anytime. Their grandmother and then their guardian left them alone a lot so Mikan took on the role of caretaker as her super powered brother couldn't do regular household chores without breaking anything. Unlike Goku, she didn't spend every day after work or school training, though Magi did make her get up and learn basic self defense... Which means her skills as a martial artist easily outshined that of full grown men who had dedicated their lives to the arts. Other than that and her saiyan heritage, she was just a regular girl.

"It was fine I suppose. Nothing too big to report. Magi home?"

"In the kitchen, fixing the stove. It started sparking really badly when I tried to start dinner. Hey." Goku looked up at his little sister, her face straight but her eyes laughing. "How was Haruna-chan?"

Goku's quickly reddening face was enough to send Mikan into a laughing fit, the martial artist growling at his younger sister. "You're lucky you're my sister, or I'd blast you!"

"Who's blasting who now?" Magi said as he walked out of the kitchen, his brow a bit wet from sweat. "Mikan, sweetie, the stove is fixed." Mikan smiled and closed her book, giving the elderly man a thank you before brushing past the two men into the kitchen, leaving the still mildly blushing Goku with his master, who just smiled, pushing up a bit of his sectioned Mohawk.

Magi aka. Majuub. The first thing people notice is the hair, then the muscles. What people can't believe is that this man that looks to be in his mid sixties on a bad day is really in his mid to late one-hundred twenties. His light brown-pinkish skin had darkened a bit over the years, but he was still one of the mightiest forces in existence, being the only true student of the legendary Son Goku. He got his name 'Magi' from when Mikan was a baby. She couldn't pronounce 'Majuub', so she instead called him 'Magi' and, coincidentally, he liked it. He had remained close to the family after Goku disappeared, helping out by offering advice and training for Goku Jr. when Pan couldn't. He still wore his old training _gi,_ which was an exact replica of his teachers and now his students, though he wore his Majin outfit when training.

When Pan died, Majuub was there with a few suitcases and open arms with plenty of love to give to the grieving children who had already been through so much. He was truly their light in the dark, pulling Mikan from her silent depression and putting Goku on the path to becoming a true martial artist, one the human/majin warrior knew even his own master would be proud of.

His old friend had left a last will in testament, naming Goku as the sole beneficiary of their rather vast fortune, but only to be collected when he was of age. Until such time, guardianship of the children would fall to the one man Pan knew would care for them regardless of what they chose to do with their lives.

That same man flicked his young student in the head. "What have I told you about threatening your sister?"

"Sorry, Magi." Goku said with a bit of a pout as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's not me you should apologize to." The old fighter said as he walked into the living room, picking up Mikan's book and making a face at the subject before putting her bookmark into it and setting it on the table before taking a seat. "Anyway, how was school today? See any old friends?"

Goku smiled as he propped himself on his elbows on the back of the couch as Magi flipped on his shows. "A few, yeah. I ran into Vegeta while I was there."

Magi just sighed. "That boy... I'm sure it was about your rematch. He's a bit too much like his grandfather if you ask me." It was then that the warrior looked up at his charge with a knowing smile. "Did you see Haruna by any chance?" Goku's face heated up again, the older fighter roaring with laughter as Goku growled lightly, lifting his fist to strike.

Mikan hummed lightly as she stirred the spaghetti sauce, jumping lightly as her elder brother was sent flying through the wall into the fridge... again. "Dammit, would you please stop breaking the freaking house?! Just because we're rich doesn't mean I enjoy calling that creepy contractor every other day!"

Magi walked into the kitchen smirking as Goku pried himself out of the warped metal container, rubbing his head. "Sorry Mikan, I'll stay home tomorrow and wait for the contractor, alright?"

The young woman just growled lightly and turned back to her dinner. "Goku, you're covered in filth, go take a bath." The martial artist opened his mouth to object, but he was cut off by, "NOW!" The young fighter ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it. Magi chuckled a bit, being cut of as well as Mikan turned to glare at him. The men may have been stronger than her, but they both knew who really ran the house.

Goku sighed lightly as he slumped against the door. _Man, Mikan can be a serious nightmare when she wants to be. Just like how Grandma described Grandma Chi-Chi._ A light smile spread over Goku's face as his grandmother's face came to mind. A ringing in his pocket woke him from his trip down memory lane. He pulled out his phone, looking down at it and seeing that it was Saruyama. He hit the button and put the cell to his ear. "What's up Saruyama?"

"Just calling to see how everything is going, bud. I'm guessing you just broke the house again?"

"Fuck you and tell me what you want."

"Oh ho, hostile. That'd be a yes."

"Saruyama." Goku growled lightly.

"Okay, okay. I just called to see how things went with Haruna-chan after school."

"Wh-what does it matter to you?"

"I'm guessing you just stammered out a quick goodbye and ran home, didn't you?"

Silence.

Saruyam began roaring with laughter loud enough Goku had to pull his phone away from his ear. "Oh dear Kami, you're really pathetic, man! I bet you still faint at seeing a girl in a bikini!"

"Th-that was once, and it was almost two years ago! I don't do that anymore!" Goku yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Imagine Sairenji in a two piece right now." Goku froze for a moment as the mental image formed, his mouth hanging open a bit as some drool dripped from his bottom lip. Sairenji Haruna in a light blue two piece, sea water mixed with sweat dripping down her body... Goku's face heated up all the more when Saruyama started laughing again. Then, suddenly, Saruyama's voice became serious, throwing the martial artist off. "Goku, let me ask you honestly, as your friend. When are you planning to confess to Sairenji?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just answer me."

"... When I'm good and ready."

"Well then, you better get ready fast. Word on the grape vine says that there are a lot of boys in our school that like Sairenji. You don't make your move soon, some else may just tear the rug out from under you."

The saiyan growled and hit the end button on his phone. _Freaking Saruyama. I'll have Puck sit on him tomorrow... But, as much as I hate to admit, he's right._

Goku just sighed a bit after that before he slowly began disrobing, throwing his uniform into the dirty clothes hamper. He walked to the bathtub and turned the water on, getting it to the right temperature before closing the drain. He stepped in and sighed happily as he felt the borderline boiling water soothe his tense muscles. He used his rather opposable toes to switch off the water before it overflowed, the hot water running up to his chest.

He smiled lightly as he settled fully into the tub, his coal black eyes closing as old memories began flooding his mind. Playing with Mikan in the yard as toddlers, training with Pan, his trip to Mount Paozu to save her, meeting his namesake for the first time, holding Mikan as she cried the day they moved to Sainan to stay with her. Magi holding them both as they cried the day he moved in. Many of his memories were of the many tragedies that befell him and his sister, but he still looked back at them with something of a sort of fondness. Those awful happenings made him who he is now and, as much as he missed his family, he would never change what's happened to them. Maybe for Mikan, but for himself? He just couldn't be that selfish.

One thing Pan would always say to him when she was proud of him stuck in his head. _Look at you. So much like your grandpa, it's almost scary._ **Am I really getting to be that much like him?**

As he began to feel himself nodding off, a strange sound waking him from his stupor. _What is that? Bubbling?_ He looked down at the end of the tub to see bubbles and sparks coming off them. "Uhhh..."

 ** _BOOM_**

Goku shielded his face as the bathwater itself exploded, rattling the house. "Goku, if you blast another hole in the ceiling, you're the one who's fixing it!" Mikan called upstairs as she finished the noodles for their spaghetti.

The saiyan fighter wiped the hot water from his face before opening his eyes, the two coal black orbs nearly popping out of his head and his jaw dropping. "Yes! Escape successful!" In front of him was a girl about his age with long pink hair that reached down past her upper body. And what a body. Her figure could have easily been the envy of many models, topped off with unblemished, peach white skin and two rather nice looking breasts.

What stuck him most was when the girl opened her eyes, revealing a pair of vibrant green eyes. There were like a pair of living emeralds, curious and innocent. "Huh?"

However, this wasn't what went through the teenagers mind as he stared wide eyed at her. Then...

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

The bathroom door exploded (a rather common occurrence obviously) as Magi and Mikan ran into the bathroom, seeing a dripping wet and naked Goku stammering and pointing at the now steam covered tub. "T-t-t-there's a naked girl in the bath!"

Mikan arched a brow and walked past her frazzled brother. "Goku, there's no one in here."

"What?!" Goku shouted before clapping his hands together, the shockwave dispersing the steam. And lo and behold, the tub was empty, just as Mikan said. "B-b-but, I swear, she was just there!"

Mikan sighed and began rubbing her temples as she walked back to the door. "You know, Goku, it really is embarrassing to be the younger sister of a boy who can't even keep his sexual fantasies to himself." Goku just gawked at his disrespectful little sister.

"M-Magi, you believe me don't you?!" Goku asked as his guardian merely chuckled, throwing the young man a towel.

"Get dried off, son. Mikan will have dinner done soon." He said, a knowing smile still on his weathered face as he walked out of the bathroom.

Goku gawked at him as well before hanging his head in defeat. He sighed and toweled off his forever spiky hair before moving onto his upper body, then wrapping the towel around his waist. He began to walk down the hall to his room. _Could it really have just been a dream? I mean, yeah, I was starting to nod off, but still..._ He hummed lightly as he entered his room, all his thought processes ceasing immediately, minus one sentence. _It wasn't a dream._

"Ah, sorry, I'm just borrowing your towel for a bit." said the same pink haired girl from before, her hair still a bit wet from the bath. Goku just blinked. Then blinked again. Then again.

Then, his face turned three different shades of red as he quickly shut his bedroom door, turning around and quickly covering his eyes. "Wh-who are you?!" He really didn't have a problem with nudity as he didn't care about being seen naked. He just wasn't used to see girls naked, let alone such well developed girls.

The girl looked at the boy strangely, her green eyes still curious. "Me? I'm Lala."

"Lala?"

"Yep! I'm from Planet Deviluke!" she said cheerfully, ending with a giggle.

 _Planet Deviluke? Does that mean...? Whoa, her energy is massive compared to a regular humans, but it's so raw and unstable. This girl hasn't a day of real training._ "So, what you're saying is you're an alien then?"

"Mhmm! What, you don't believe me?" she said. The boy heard the springs of his mattress extend as if pressure was being released and he felt the undeniable warmth of another body at his back, his already red face growing redder.

"W-well it's just that you're speaking my language so fluently."

"Well, if you want proof, here ya go!" He turned his head just in time to see her turn and drop her towel, the young man falling on his butt as he watched the girl show off her own well rounded bottom, a black tail just above that ended in a heart shaped tip.

"It's-it's moving."

She gave him a cute smile as she used the tip to wave at him. "See? Earthlings don't have these, do they?"

He had to busy himself somehow, so he quickly ran to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and jogging sweats, tossing them on the bed with a pair of boxers, forgetting his idea of modesty as he dropped his own towel, quickly pulling on his underwear as Lala pulled her own towel back on. She remained quiet, but titled her head as she briefly saw the young fighter nude.

The young man gave a small sigh of relief, now fully dressed as the girl just sat on his bed, staring at him. Then it seemed an idea struck her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Just because I have a tail doesn't mean I transform during a full moon. My papa told me about a race of warriors that could do could turn into Great Apes, I think he called them. Now what was their name... Sayas? No, that's not it." Goku flinched visibly at this, not at all expecting this alien girl to know about his ancestors, especially when only two purebloods (three if Tarble still lived) existed in the universe anymore. It had been that way for well over a hundred years. _I didn't honestly believe the whole giant monkey thing that Old Man Vegeta crammed down my throat, but I guess I owe him an apology._

"Saiyans. They were called saiyans." Lala looked at him strangely before her face lit up happily.

"That's right! The saiyans! Hey, wait, how did you know about them?"

Goku just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "W-well, let's just say I know my extraterrestrials. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

The alien girl looked at the boy strangely again before she began giggling as well. It was right about then that Goku remembered Lala's state of clothing, or lack thereof. "Uh, b-before anything else, could you please put some clothes on?!" He said, his face heating up quickly.

"Aw, you're blushing! That's so cute!" She laughed, her innocence rather obvious.

Goku groaned a bit before slapping both his cheeks at once, his face cooling off as he tried breathing normally. "Okay, so you're an alien, mind explaining why you were in my bathtub?"

Lala smiled more. "Oh, well that's because... of this! Tada!" She lifted her left hand, showing off a weird looking bracelet.

"... What's that supposed to be? A charm bracelet?"

"Nope! This is Pyon Pyon Warp-kun! With this, I can teleport at any time!"

"Teleport, huh? That's pretty neat." _Sounds a lot like how Magi described Grandpa Goku's Instant Transmission technique._

"Yep, there's only one catch. I can't really pinpoint the drop location. And I can't teleport long distances and I can only use it once a day." _Minus that. Grandpa could pinpoint the place he was warping to as long he could sense an individual's energy. Wait, a second._

"Uh, Lala, that's more than one catch." Goku pointed out. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he noticed something that easy.

The alien girl blinked a few times before it clicked. "Oh, I guess it is, huh? Well, just a few more kinks for me to work out." she said cheerfully. Goku felt himself smile a bit at her endless optimism. Her smile was most definitely cute.

The fighter leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "So, any particular reason you teleported here? I mean, yeah, the Earth is pretty, but how you went about your jump makes me think you're running from something."

Lala's smile grew slightly sullen. "Actually, you're exactly right. I'm being chased right now." Goku's eyes widened a bit. "I thought that by coming to Earth I'd be safe, but I was wrong. They found me and I had to use Pyon Pyon Warp-kun to get away..."

Goku felt compelled to comfort her a bit, so he placed a calloused hand on her shoulder, watching as the pinkette smiled up at him innocently. He smiled back, understanding one thing in this crazy situation. This young woman may have been a bit... strange, but she was sincere, kind, and sweet hearted. Whoever was after her, he couldn't just sit back and let them take her. "Lala, I don't really know you and you don't really know me, but I can tell you're a good person. I promise you, as long as you're around me, I will protect you."

Lala looked at the young man, shock written on her face before tears leapt to the corners of her emerald eyes and a brilliant happy smile spread across her cute face before jumping up and wrapping the saiyan descendant in a tight embrace, making Goku suddenly remember that this curvy young woman was only in a towel, and lightly wrapped at that. His mind began running a million miles an hour as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest, stammering hard as he tried to tell her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

They both froze as they heard the window open, Goku's protective instinct kicking in as he jumped to his fighting stance in front of the young alien woman in his charge. He froze with dumbfounded expression on his face as a little robot flew in his window. "Lala-sama!"

Lala jumped out from behind Goku, catching the little robot as it flew into her chest. "Peke, you found me!" The two hugged each other happily as Goku looked at the little device... thing.

 _Strange. I've seen robots and I've even met a few androids, but I think this the first one I've ever seen with an energy signature. That robot is a living creature._

"I'm so glad you were able to escape too!"

"Indeed! Those bumbling guards left the window open while we just outside the Earth's atmosphere, so I flew out it!" It was then Goku's presence became known to the tiny bot. "Lala-sama, may I ask who this dumb looking Earthling is?"

Goku's eye twitched at that. "Hey, you're in my house, you know. Show a little respect."

Lala just giggled and smiled at the saiyan. "He's someone who lives here." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Actually, I don't think you've told me who you are yet, have you?"

Goku froze for a moment before laughing a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I guess I forgot my manners. My name is Son Goku Jr. You two can call me Goku if you'd like."

"Goku, huh?" Lala smiled again. "That's a nice name. This little bot is Peke, a costume robot I created when I was little. Speaking of which," Lala let go of her towel, the fighters face warming up once more as he was once again treated to her naked form. "Peke, do your thing!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Peke said before a bright flash of light nearly blinded the young man. Once the light faded and Goku could see again, he saw that Lala now wore a white, skin tight dress and a hat. The hat resembled Peke's head with little bat wings stuck out the sides of it. The sleeves of it were a bit puffed up with a pair of black tipped gloves. She also had a little tie over a black and white top, her tail twitching from underneath a knee length skirt that opened at the front. Her legs and feet were covered by with a pair of white tights that were black at the top and on the inside of her thighs.

Goku's eye began twitching again as he watched the alien girl twirl. "Ta-da! All done!" While it was an improvement, it was so form fitting that it still left little to imagination.

"It's not too tight, is it, Lala-sama?"

"Not at all, Peke. It's perfect. I'm really glad you got here as fast as you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have had any clothes." Goku couldn't help but groan inwardly at this, looking up as he heard Lala giggle. "So Goku, how do I look?" She gave herself another quick twirl so he got the full view of her.

Goku just chuckled nervously. "Well, Lala, I think you look..." The saiyan's expression hardened quickly. "Lala, get behind me right now." The alien girl looked at him strangely and squeaked lightly as he took her wrist and pulled her to his side as two new people jumped through his open window. Both were men about his size in black suits with tails similar to Lala's. _As if that wasn't enough, their energy signatures are way more powerful than a regular human's and the wavelength matches Lala's. Their Devilukeans._

The first of two men spoke when they finally stood up. "Man, you're such a troublesome girl. Next time, we're binding your hands and feet."

Lala growled lightly as an annoyed expression came over her face, her Peke-hat shivering lightly. "Peke."

"Yes!?"

"Didn't I tell to make sure you weren't followed?"

"Please forgive me, Lala-sama!"

"Ah, you stupid robot! My whole plan just went down the drain!" Lala cried out childishly.

The second of the two men spoke up then. "Well then, have you prepared yourself?"

Lala made a face before sticking her tongue out and pulling down her eye lid. "Bleh! There's no way I'm going anywhere with you two!"

Goku decided he'd be silent no more, stepping in front of the alien girl. "Well, I think she's made it apparent that she doesn't want to go with you gentlemen, so if you'd please show yourselves out, we'll have no further problems here."

The first man chuckled a bit. "Okay kid. I'm guessing you think you're doing a good deed by 'protecting' this girl, so I'm gonna give you a chance. We can do this the easy way or the-oof!"

"I prefer the hard way." Goku said, who just so happened to have his fist buried into the Devliukean man's stomach. The fighter pulled his hand back quickly, flashing out of view then back into the exact spot he had been in before as the guard fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

The second man growled lightly before rushing forward. "You little-!" He was cut off by Goku's elbow being slammed into his face, shattering his sunglasses.

"Let's go!" The saiyan grabbed the rather stunned Lala's hand, hoisting her quickly onto his back before jumping out of his window. He figured it'd make it a bit easier on him if didn't fly. The whole reason he ran out of his room in the first place was to leave his family out of the fight and to give him a bit more leg room for the real fight to come.

"Goku... I know you said you'd protect me, but..."

"And I intend to do just that. When I promise something, I keep that promise not to mention the fact that I couldn't live with myself if I let an innocent fight alone. My grandfather left me to protect this world and all who live on it, alien or otherwise."

Lala just smiled lightly as the fighter jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his senses telling him the Deviluke guards weren't far behind. Unbeknownst to him however, was the weaker presence of another onlooker.

This onlooker was none other than Sairenji Haruna. She hummed lightly as she walked along side her dog, Maron, looking up and seeing someone rather familiar jumping from roof to roof. "Was that... Son-kun? Was he carrying someone?"

Goku kept running as hard as he could without raising his energy too high. He didn't want to alert any of his friends as to what was happening. He saw out of the corner of his eye the perfect place for this fight. _The park! It's perfect._ He turned quickly and jumped, landing smack in the middle of the park in an open area. He bent at the knees and let Lala off his back as their shadows caught up with them, one them having an obviously broken nose.

"That was a bad idea, human."

"Shove it. You broke into my home, I simply reacted as expected." Goku rationalized. "Maybe you idiots should try knocking next time."

"Who the hell are you calling-!?" The second man, the one with the broken nose, was stopped short by his companion.

"Let's end this farce now. Lala-sama, please come home with us." the man pleaded.

"No! I don't want to!" she screamed.

"You can't just force her to-wait, what?" Goku said, now thoroughly confused.

"Lala-sama, be reasonable. It is your father's will that you, as princess, be married soon. You have to fulfill your duty."

"I don't wanna! Successor or not, I'm tired of being forced to go to arranged meetings with suitors that I just end up hating!"

Goku slowly turned towards Lala, his face blank. "Okay, let me get this straight. You're a princess?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And you're being made to marry so that you can ascend the throne?" Another quick nod. "And you ran away because of this and now I'm stopping these guys from taking you home?" Again, a quick nod. The young saiyan took a deep breath before slowly dropping to his knees then facing the ground. Lala made a sound, almost about to ask what was wrong before Goku put a hand up to stop her.

A few more seconds and... "OF ALL THE STUPID," He slammed his head hard into the cold earth, shaking to ground lightly. "ASININE," Another thunderous headbutt, the three aliens just watching in stunned silence. "SHARK JUMPING BULLSHIT!" One final slam, the ground giving a violent tremor before the saiyan slowly stood back up, dirt and shattered rocks stuck to his forehead.

Lala just stared at her 'savior' for a moment before deciding to say something. "Uh, Goku? Are you okay?"

"Just fine now. Let's settle this." He said confidently as he took his stance.

The obviously clearer thinking of the two men sighed. "Listen, we don't want to fight. We just want to take Lala-hime home to her father."

"I don't care what Papa says! I'm not going home!" Seeming to have forgotten her protector's outburst, the runaway princess whipped out what looked like a cell phone. "Now transfer, Go-Go Vacuum-kun!"

With a bright flash of pink light a pink octopus looking robot appeared in front of her, aimed at the two men who began to cower in fear. "Shit, one of Lala-sama's inventions!"

Goku just look disturbed.

"Alright, suck em up!" As it's creator commanded, the octopus thing began to suck in everything, the men included.

"That's... just not right." Goku said, all the more disturbed now. He'd seen some pretty strange things, but that had to be the strangest. _Why do I feel like crap like this is gonna be happening more often?_ He then began to notice that the machine hadn't stopped. In fact, it was growing stonger in it's suction, taking chunks of the park with it. "Alright Lala, turn it off!"

The girl looked it over quickly before giving the boy an apologetic smile. "Um, what would you say if I told you that I don't remember how?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" the young man shouted before grunting, running in front of the powerful vacuum. _Just blasting it won't be enough. It'll just suck up whatever I throw into it. Only one solution then._ The fighter jumped into the air, letting the vacuum take him as he took a deep breath in preparation. _Please work._

"Goku!" Lala shouted as he fell into the maw of her machine. _Oh no! What have I done?! Oh, poor Goku! I'm so sorry! I really... huh?_

Vacuum-kun began rattling and sparking loudly as Peke began twitching uncontrollably. "Lala-sama! Remember how you outfitted me with a power sensor?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I got it out of an old saiyan scouter."

"Well, when Goku-dono beat the guards back in his room, I decided to monitor his power level, and I was shocked to find that he was stronger than even you! And another thing," Vacuum-kun's sparking and jumping became more erratic as it near critical failure stage. "his power just spiked and is still on the rise!"

Lala looked at the vacuum in wonder as she watched it stop sucking, instead beginning to bloat as she thought she could hear screaming coming from it's belly. With one final bloat and burp, the vacuum exploded and Goku's screams began to shake the very air around them, the air becoming vibrant with raw energy as a harsh white aura surrounded him, two unconscious bodies in hand. His power was rising at such a rate that before he could catch it, the power began to make a rather large impact crater underneath him.

Back at the Son home, Magi stood on the rooftop, feeling everything that was going on. _So it seems Goku has yet another test to overcome. I anxiously await the results, my boy._ The warrior turned to walk back into the house, floating down to Goku's window and flying through it. He left it open to make something a bit easier for the poor boy today.

"Amazing... Goku, that was incredible!" Lala shouted as Goku settled onto the ground, gently laying down the two guards, looking up and sighing at the sight of the destruction to the once beautiful park.

His eyes widened as he heard a distant siren headed their way. He quickly hid the two guards so they wouldn't be found. "Run!"

Before Lala could ask why or even comply she found herself once more on Goku's back, jumping over buildings as he made a beeline for his house. She felt she should apologize to him. "I'm sorry about that, Goku. I haven't used that invention since I was a child."

"It's fine. No one got seriously hurt and that's what matters. Besides, I've been through worse." He said that so confidently, but he felt a bit guilty. Sure, they were trying to force Lala to leave so she could just be married off to the first guy who came calling, but they didn't seem like bad guys. They were just doing their jobs.

With a final bound and a collective duck, Goku and his charge flew through his still open window. He let Lala off his back and quickly shut the window, breathing a sigh of relief. Lala sat back onto Goku's bed, thinking about how he said he'd been through worse. But she also noticed the troubled look on her savior's face. "What's wrong, Goku?"

"Those guys... They were only doing their jobs."

"Are you worried that they got hurt? You really shouldn't. Devilukean guards are pretty tough you know!" the alien princess said cheerfully.

 _Not really what I meant... Eh, whatever._ Goku quickly forgot about his guilt as his face turned slightly red once more, Lala having hopped up and gotten closer to him.

"Anyway," she smiled kindly, causing the saiyan to blush that much harder. "Thank you, for helping me that is."

Goku stepped back a bit and chuckled nervously as he rubbed under his nose. "Don't worry about it. I'm a born hero, apparently."

 ** _The next day..._**

Goku yawned loudly as he walked the path to school. "Ugh, what a night." After all that happened last night, he had offered Lala his room, planning to sleep on the couch. She politely declined, saying she had something to take care of. After she just left and Goku just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing too fast for him to sleep. When he finally did sleep, it was only for an hour or two.

The fighter yawned again as he trudged. He couldn't say he wasn't worried about the girl as he hadn't heard anything, but with her power, focused or not, he figured she could handle herself. He had given her his mobile number for what good it would do so she could get a hold of him if something happened.

A tap on his shoulder pulled the fighter from his stupor as he jumped, turning quickly to see a smiling Haruna. "Ohayo, Son-kun."

"Uh, o-ohayo Sairenji-san." _What the hell?! Am I seriously so tired I couldn't feel her coming?! Maybe I should go home and sleep._

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she said with a light giggle.

"Uh, n-no, not at all! I wast just thinking is all!" Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing important. Let's get going, we're gonna be late." He said quickly as they began walking again.

The two teenagers walked in awkward silence for several minutes before Haruna opened her mouth to speak. "Son-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Last night, I thought I saw you carrying someone on the rooftops."

Goku's mind halted as he searched for an explanation. Then it hit him.

 ** _You don't make your move soon; someone might come along and tear the rug out from under you._**

Goku stopped dead in his tracks, causing Haruna to stop and look at him strangely. He looked up at her, his serious expression startling her a bit. "Sairenji-san, the truth is..."

 _Oh come on, just man up already! You've fought and killed monsters, survived Mount Paozu, even saved a runaway princess! Just say it already!_

What the fighter never realized was that something was amiss. He was so focused on his confession that he never sensed a certain pink haired girl float down in front of him, surprising Haruna in the process. "Ever since you and I met, I've had a crush on you! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"Oh? You were thinking that too?" said a familiar, innocent voice. Goku opened his eyes to see a pair emerald irises looking up at him, a huge smile on her face. Goku's whole world froze for a few seconds until Lala spoke again. "It's perfect then! Let's get married, Goku!" she said, throwing her arms around Goku's neck.

 _... WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ME?!_

 ** _Some where over Sainan, just outside the Earth's atmosphere._**

 **Sigh** ** _._** __"Such a troublesome princess."

A man sat in the captains' seat at the bridge of his ship, his long, black tail flicking anxiously behind him. He read through the file his men had sent him. "It would seem the Earth isn't just some weak, backwater planet. Son Goku..." He tossed the file aside and stood, turning to one of his crew members. "Ready my drop ship. I'm going down to retrieve the princess myself."

"Yes sir, General Zastin."

He walked through the hall of his ship, his thoughts on retrieving the princess and punishing the interference. _By the end of this, I promise, you will learn to fear the name Zastin, Son Goku Jr._

Alright, so tell me how I did and yes, like Dragon Ball Z Plus A Vampire, this story is based on another story in the same category. I suggest reading it as it is very good. The story is called The Saiyan King of Deviluke by 00Altair. I decided I'd do this because I had the idea and a decent enough backstory for Mikan and Goku and I honestly felt that Goku Jr., who supposedly is like his ancestor, just smarter, wasn't accuretly portrayed in 00Altair's story. Don't get me wrong, I loved their writing style and I couldn't stop laughing as I read, but I really felt that Goku Jr. in that was just being made into a version of Rito that could fight. That's just my opinion, so yeah.

Before I sign off, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, hit me up. See ya'll next round!


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Hey guys! Benkei Urahara here!

This is a revamp of a revamp. After some very careful consideration with my editor (little brother), I've come up with a different story for the first chapter, though I am tempted to let the one up now stay for nostalgias sake. Much of it will have not changed, but the main parts will have changed. No Majuub, no Vegeta Sr., just a very fucked up Pan. Though I am still taking a slight liberty.

Don't like it? Blame the first reviewer of the Revamp. His post was very appreciated in my eyes, but it's also what gave birth to this idea to begin with. (Though a part of it rather annoyed me, ask and I'll tell.)

*Evil laughter*

This is a non profit fan based parody. Benkei Urahara does not own To-Love-Ru, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. All rights to each character from said animes/mangas go to their respective owners.

Flashbacks

Thinking

Episode 1: A Strange Alien Girl In The Tub?! Time to Fight, Goku!

"Grandpa Goku?"

"It wasn't the Dragon Ball that saved everyone. It was your courage and love that opened the right doors." Goku Jr. smiled as the voice of his grandfather filled his mind and heart. "I'm proud of you, Grandson. Stay pure."

Goku turned back to see the plane carrying his grandmother and his friend Puck land in front of him, running up with tears in his eyes. "Grandma, Puck!" He jumped into the waiting arms of his former bully, his grandmother joining the hug.

Goku Jr. smiled as he walked to school in his new, albiet itchy, uniform, his messy looking black hair swayed a bit in the wind as he walked, his most treasured childhood memory still fresh in his mind. Yep, this was going to be a good day.

And it just got better. There's Haruna-chan. A light blush spread over the teenager's face as he saw his old friend, Sairenji Haruna, a little ways from him, talking to two of her female friends. Goku didn't actually know their names, but he knew that they were close friends with her. His blush deepened as he saw Haruna's purple-blue eyes look back at him for a split second before smiling at her friends.

He was too far to hear what she was saying them, but the saiyan descendant had picked up lip reading from during his training, though not very extensively. She was saying something about meeting them later, and then she turned to him and, to his shock and joy, started jogging towards him.

She came to a stop in front of him, her dark blue hair falling back into place as she did, a small smile stretching over her pretty face. "Ohayo, Son-kun."

"U-uh, o-ohayo, Sairenji-san." Nice, try and be a bit more awkward, why don't you? "H-how are you this morning?"

Haruna giggled a bit at her old friends obviously awkward opening. It had been over a year since they had seen or heard from each other, so a bit of awkwardness was to be expected, especially when back in middle school, Goku hadn't been very much taller than her, and now he towered over her slight form by nearly half a foot, and yet, just from how he was acting, she could tell her kind, gentle martial artist friend was still in there. "I'm well. And how about you? How are you and Mikan-chan?"

Goku's awkward smile lost a bit of tension as he felt himself relaxing a bit as he spoke to her, his shoulders dropping a bit. "I'm okay and so is Mikan. She's holding up well enough, at least."

"And what about you?"

"I said I was okay, didn't I?" Goku asked inquisitively.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Son-kun. You up and left. I had no idea what happened or why. I had to talk to Puck to find out what happened." Haruna said, a bit sterner.

Goku's smile dropped a bit. "I... I miss her. There are... days where she's better, days she has real moments of clarity, then she's just gone again, but I can't hold onto the past. My training went well enough, even if it was a bit harsher than what I was used to. Mikan was there to make sure I didn't get hurt. She knows my limits better than I do."

Haruna's smile returned just as she turned in the direction of the school, starting a slow walk which the saiyan descendant happily kept up with, though he was rather eager to change the subject. "You're a bit taller than the last time I saw you." Really? That's the best I got?

It still made the high school girl giggle a bit as she turned to look up at her friend. "Why yes, I am. So nice of you to notice, what with your own growth spurt. I'm afraid if I have to look up much longer, my neck might get stuck like this."

"Hey, I'm not that much taller. And you know, if that did happen, I know some acupressure that could fix that right up."

Goku's companion began laughing at this while the sayian male just looked at her strangely. "You're just like I remember; thinking martial arts can solve everything."

"Hey, I didn't change that much from back then. I'm just taller, stronger, and a bit bulkier." He flexed comically, his muscles bulging against the short sleeved restraints of his uniform shirt, causing Haruna to fall over herself laughing.

"I noticed." The two of them shared an easy laugh, feeling like they had back when they were young. They had both been worried that things would be awkward with all the time that had passed between the two of them as they had become a bit estranged over time as they had been separated in middle school, then with the saiyan boy disappearing to go off training, their relationship was near to non-existent, but it seemed they could still speak to each other as easily as ever.

Goku was still a bit nervous, but that was because he'd had a massive crush on Haruna since they met back in elementary. And it was about time that it came full circle in his mind. Now or never.

Goku took a deep breath before looking up to see the school gates. It was the middle of the semester, an odd time for him to have just enrolled, but his training had kept him out of school, Muten-Roshi deciding to home school him as to tune his mind to the training as well. He knew that Haruna was Class Rep and that she would have a lot of work after school began and after it ended, so he had to do it now. He stepped in front of the young woman he had been walking with and stopped, causing her to as well as to look at him strangely. "Is something wrong, Son-kun?"

"No, nothing's wrong... I-it's just that..." Goku could feel his face growing a bit numb from the heat flooding his cheeks, his ears filling with the roaring of his own blood as his heart pounded in his chest. "I just wanted to tell you that..."

"IT'S HIM! THAT'S SON GOKU JR.!" Goku heard shouted before slowly turning to see a gaggle of girls running top speed towards him. He screamed and began running away as fast as he could without powering up. Like he needed more problems.

Haruna just sighed lightly as she watched the fleet footed fighter running away, deciding to just go to class and wait for him to lose his crazed fans.

"Oh come on, why here too?! This isn't freaking fair!" The saiyan descendant could hear the feet of the girls and their wild cheers, his human speed only being enough to put a bit of distance between him and them.

Ever since he was ten, Goku had been the object of attention for nearly every girl that met him as he was not only a descendant of the Earth's greatest heroes, Son Goku and Hercule Satan, but the Tenkaichi Budokai Junior Division Champion, having only barely stayed conscious long enough to claim victory over Vegeta Jr. or Vegeta Leigh as it was on paper. He claimed victory, the prize money, and a life long friend and rival, someone who pushed him in both training and academics. Vegeta was far smarter than Goku, and whenever they'd fight, they'd have someone watching to ref the match. The count was 65/64 in favor of Goku, so that great gap in intelligence didn't mean much.

But, back to the matter at hand. As it just so happened that Goku had won and because of his lineage and the surprising amount of money his family had despite their meager life style, he was constantly chased by 'female suitors' as Grandma Pan called them, coming to ask him to take them as his bride or at the very least date them. Goku just wanted to live a peaceful life, but that didn't seem to be in the cards right now.

"Ahhhhhhh-mmmf?!" cried the young saiyan as he turned a corner and was quickly yanked into a bush, his mouth covered with a gloved hand.

"Keep your mouth shut, clown." a rather harsh, gruff voice said, obviously the voice of his savior. The crowd of girls turned the corner and stopped dead, chattering amongst themselves before splitting up and searching the grounds for the boy. Goku and his 'captor' remained perfectly still and quiet, waiting for their energy signatures to get weaker.

Once they did, his savior roughly shoved him out of the bush hard enough to send Goku to the ground, the boy putting his hands out and vaulting back onto his feet, twisting mid-air to see the face of the young man who had saved him. He already knew it was to begin with, but it was nice to see an old friend regardless. "Hey there, Vegeta. What's happening?"

The other saiyan just scoffed as a hard smile stretched across his face. "Same old clown as ever. You ever gonna grow up, Kakkarot?" Vegeta Jr. He had taken his Great Great Grandfather Vegeta's lessons to heart, even adopting the elder warriors idea's of Earth names and Saiyan names. When Goku would come over to train with Vegeta Jr., Vegeta Sr. would always refer to him as 'Little Kakkarot'. When asked why, the saiyan prince answered with, 'Whether he has Earthling blood or not, that boy is a Saiyan like that bastard, Kakkarot. The boy inherited his Earth name, so the boy should inherit his real name as well.' He died soon after Goku left for training, leaving Vegeta Jr. as the sole heir to the line of Sayian royals.

Like Goku, he looked exactly like his ancestor, spiky black hair and widows peak in tact. He wore a skin tight blue body suit, a special polymer that could guard his body from low grade attacks and even bullets to some degree, though he was far too fast and strong to let those hurt him anyway.

"Well, if I grew up, you'd never be able to beat me." Goku retorted, smirking confidently as he felt Vegeta's power spike, the latter's smile growing.

"Oh, is that so? Am I hearing a challenge, clown?"

"As if I'd be so bold. Besides, schools about to start and I don't wanna be late." Vegeta growled a bit at this. He was homeschooled all his life, his family being able to afford the best tutors imaginable, though he didn't really need many with his mother around to teach him. Goku held out his fist and Vegeta smiled good heatedly, pressing his own against it. "Next time, alright? Keep the gravity chamber warm for me."

"Only as long as you actually fight me seriously. It's no fun stomping an opponent into the ground if they aren't really trying."

Goku chuckled. "You know I don't know how to hold back."

"Keep it that way, Kakkarot." The saiyan prince raised his ki, quickly lifting off before setting a course out of the city and back to his home in Capsule City.

Goku watched as his old friend flew off, knowing that soon enough his other friends would know he was there, so he decided he should probably get to class before the bell rang. It wouldn't be too good for his reputation to show up late on his first day.

The saiyan checked cautiously around every corner before making his move, having to actually fly in a few spots to keep out of the eyes of his fans. When he did finally make it to his class, he only had a minute to spare and when he walked in, the smile he put on for Haruna was quickly wiped off by the fist of a certain pudgy boy in his gut, his breath and a bit of spit driven from him. "Oh, hey there, Puck." he wheezed out as the former bully just smiled at his best friend before being given a similar treatment.

Puck Durujin had been Goku's friend for years now. Originally Puck had been one of Goku's worst bullies, and one of the few in the world that wouldn't back down when his prey fought back. But when Goku left for Mount Paozu in search of the Four Star Dragon Ball, Puck followed. Over time as the two traveled the treacherous mountain path, they grew to respect one another and finally became friends. Goku and Puck had been so close that when Goku's grandmother Pan decided to move from Satan City to Sainan, Puck followed again. He lived alone just outside the city as he preferred living by his own rules, but he respected Pan greatly and trained with her and Goku up to the point they left. He knew that Goku was stronger than him, but he didn't care. Goku and Mikan were like siblings to him. Attacking him would get you hospital time, but attacking his family and friends would get you an unmarked grave, if that.

"Ooof, nice to see you haven't gotten soft on me, Goku."

"Come on, you know me." Goku straightened back up as another old friend, ableit a much weaker one, jumped on his back.

"Hey there, Goku, you stalking lovely Haruna again? I saw you two at the gate." said Saruyama Kenichi. He was a young man, the same age as Goku and a year younger than Puck. Goku had met Saruyama right after moving to Sainan five years beforehand and, despite the boy's rather perverse nature, he and the saiyan descendant became fast friends. Even with Saruyama calling the blushing teen a stalker every now and again.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SARUYAMA?! GET OFF ME!" Goku screamed, throwing the boy from his back.

Puck laughed as Saruyama hit the floor laughing more as he got up and dusted himself off, a big shit eating grin on his face. "You're expertise really must be martial arts because you're simply pathetic when it comes to girls!" Saruyama roared with laughter as Puck sat back and watched his gentle friend become surrounded in a rather dark aura.

"Hey, Saruyama." Goku said darkly, a wide smirk on his face as his dark aura began radiating off of his body, the human boy finally stopping his laughter long enough to know he should be scared. The sound of the saiyan's knuckles cracking had poor Saruyama wanting to run and hide under something. "Why don't you help me show everyone my 'expertise', huh? I'll give you a head start."

He didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the room screaming with Goku and Puck hot on his tail. Even with all of this, Goku still felt today would be a good day. Or, eventful at the least.

...

Goku yawned loudly as he walked into the small house that he, his sister and their grandmother inhabited. "I'm home!"

"How was school today?" came the reply, said reply belonging to a young brunette girl standing on a step stool in the kitchen, stirring a pot of noodles. Son Mikan. Or Yuuki Mikan as she preffered her mother's maiden name to that of her fathers or her brothers. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her ancestry; it's just that she lived a good portion of her life with their mother.

For a twelve year old girl, she was far more mature and reliable than her 'battle crazed' older brother, who'd jump at the chance for a good fight anywhere at anytime. Their grandmother left them alone a lot before she got sick, so Mikan took on the role of caretaker as her super powered brother couldn't do regular household chores without breaking anything. Unlike Goku, she didn't spend every day after work or school training, though Pan did make her get up and learn basic self defense. Other than that and her saiyan heritage, which was actually rather dormant, she was just a regular girl.

"It was fine I suppose. Nothing too big to report. Whatcha cooking?"

"Hm, Pao Turtle Soup. You know it's Grandma's favorite" Goku looked up at his little sister, her face straight but her eyes laughing. "How was Haruna-chan?"

Goku's quickly reddening face was enough to send Mikan into a laughing fit, the martial artist growling at his younger sister. "You're lucky you're my sister, or I'd blast you!"

Mikan turned quickly and struck Goku's head with the metal spoon she'd been using to stir, knowing that at best it'd sting a bit. "You dummy, Grandma had another episode today! It was hard enough keeping her in the house, let alone getting her to go back to bed! You have any idea how strong she is when she's hallucinating?" She whispered harshly.

Goku groaned as he held his head. He looked up the stairs, the dark hallway almost scary enough to make him turn and run, not because of the dark, but because he knew what was up there. He sighed lightly. "You've had a hard day, huh?"

Mikan said nothing as she switched off the flame for the stove, straining the noodles in the sink and running cold water over them. She tossed the now destroyed serving spoon into the trash, pulling out another and stirring the meat and broth, the smell filling the air. Goku smiled as he could almost taste the delectable meal. "So, any old friends show up besides Haruna?"

"A few, yeah. I ran into Vegeta while I was there."

Mikan just hummed lightly, a small smirk spreading over her face. The saiyan knew she was smiling and knew why even if she didn't think he did. "You two have it out?"

"We'd need our own planet for that, Mikan."

"Of course you would." She laughed as she poured the noodles into the now finished broth. She pulled a ladle and a pasta fork*, pulling a good serving of noodles out and putting them into a bowl before ladling soup over them. She hopped down and walked to the fridge as Goku got out two more bowls, filling them both and putting saucers over them to keep them from getting cool.

He turned to see Mikan setting up a tray, the soup in the middle with a glass of orange juice off to the side. She hefted the tray and turned to the stairs before her overpowered brother jumped in front of her, holding his hands out. "I'm going up there anyway, I'll take it to her." Mikan narrowed her eyes a bit. "You've had a tough day. You need some time to yourself. Go eat and read or something, I got this. I promise."

The school girl smiled and handed him the tray, hugging him as best she could before taking her bowl off the counter and walking into the living room. Goku's smile faded as he turned to the stairwell, making his way up it.

He stopped in front of the first door on his right. He took a deep breath and gently gripped the door knob, twisting and pushing.

…

Goku closed the door behind him as he walked out, leaning against the it and sliding slowly to the ground. Soft foot steps filled the still dark hall as Mikan walked up to find her brother, face in his arms which were wrapped around his legs, on the verge of crying. She walked past him into his room, coming back out a few seconds, a small orange and blue blanket in her hand, their family kanji in the center of it. The fighter took the blanket, holding it close to his chest. The small security blanket was the only thing he had left of his mother.

The young girl wrapped her arms around her big brother, pulling him close as he cuddled his 'bankey'. "She's never going to get better, is she?" His voice was weak and strained, odd for the confident young fighter he normally was.

Mikan couldn't answer any better than he could, only tightening her grip on him for a few moment before letting go, gently pulling his blanket from his calloused hands. "You smell. Go take a hot bath, okay?"

Goku smiled and nodded. He stood up, helping his sister do the same. He hugged her one last time, feeling her shudder lightly against him as the same tears that threatened him began to fall from down her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head before turning and walking to the bathroom.

Goku sighed lightly as he slumped against the door, sighing lightly before reaching up and pulling out a towel and a set of night clothes. A ringing in his pocket pulled him from his routine. He pulled out his phone, looking down at it and seeing that it was Puck. He hit the button and put the cell to his ear. "What's up, Puck?"

"What's wrong?" the boy asked, genuine concern in his voice. He'd known Goku a while and he could hear the subtle changes in his voice.

Goku was silent for several seconds before answering. "Grandma Pan had another episode today. Mikan's at her breaking point, even if she won't admit it."

"Damn, and here I thought she was starting to level out. It's progressing that fast, huh?"

"Yeah, listen Puck, I need to get in a bath before dinner, so…"

"It's cool, man. And hey, why don't I come over tonight? I can help out with Miss Pan so you and Mikan can get some rest tonight."

Goku smiled a bit at the gesture. Not in a million did he ever think Puck of all people would be this worried about him. "Thanks Puck, I know Mikan would appreciate it. Just don't clean the fridge, kay?"

Puck gave a powerful laugh on the other side of the line. "Like I need to! If you haven't already, then something really is up!"

The fighter laughed at his friends comment before giving him a short goodbye and hanging up, only for the phone to ring again. This time it was Saruyama. Goku sighed heavily as he answered. "Hello?"

"What's up, buddy? You sound down." He said, ever cheerfully.

"Saruyama, I'm tired and hungry so-"

"You're always hungry."

"get to the point." The saiyan descendant growled out.

"Okay, okay, I just called to see how things went with Haruna-chan after school."

"Wh-what does it matter to you?"

"I'm guessing you just stammered out a quick goodbye and ran home, didn't you?"

Silence.

Saruyam began roaring with laughter loud enough Goku had to pull his phone away from his ear. "Oh dear Kami, you're really pathetic, man! I bet you still faint at seeing a girl in a bikini!"

"Th-that was once, and it was almost two years ago! I don't do that anymore!" Goku yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Imagine Sairenji in a two piece right now." Goku froze for a moment as the mental image formed, his mouth hanging open a bit as some drool dripped from his bottom lip. Sairenji Haruna in a light blue two piece, sea water mixed with sweat dripping down her body... Goku's face heated up all the more when Saruyama started laughing again. Then, suddenly, Saruyama's voice became serious, throwing the martial artist off. "Goku, let me ask you honestly, as your friend. When are you planning to confess to Sairenji?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just answer me."

"... When I'm good and ready."

"Well then, you better get ready fast. Word on the grape vine says that there are a lot of boys in our school that like Sairenji. You don't make your move soon, some else may just tear the rug out from under you. Trust me, you'll save yourself a lot of pain."

The saiyan growled and hit the end button on his phone. Freaking Saruyama. I'll have Puck sit on him tomorrow... But, as much as I hate to admit, he's right.

Goku just sighed a bit after that before he slowly began disrobing, throwing his uniform into the dirty clothes hamper. He walked to the bathtub and turned the water on, getting it to the right temperature before closing the drain. He stepped in and sighed happily as he felt the borderline boiling water soothe his tense muscles. He used his rather opposable toes to switch off the water before it overflowed, the hot water running up to his chest. Sometimes being an alien monkey has it's upsides, hehe.

He smiled lightly as he settled fully into the tub, his coal black eyes closing as old memories began flooding his mind. Playing with Mikan in the yard as toddlers, training with Pan, his trip to Mount Paozu to save her, meeting his namesake for the first time, holding Mikan as she cried the day they moved to Sainan to stay with her. Holding Mikan again as the doctor gave his diagnosis of Pan's mental state. Many of his memories were of the many tragedies that befell him and his sister, but he still looked back at them with something of a sort of fondness. Those awful happenings made him who he is now and, as much as he missed his family, he would never change what's happened to them. Maybe for Mikan, but for himself? He just couldn't be that selfish.

One thing Pan would always say to him when she was proud of him stuck in his head. Look at you. So much like your grandpa, it's almost scary. Am I really getting to be that much like him?

As he began to feel himself nodding off, a strange sound waking him from his stupor. What is that? Bubbling?He looked down at the end of the tub to see bubbles and sparks coming off them. "Uhhh..."

BOOM

Goku shielded his face as the bathwater itself exploded, rattling the house. "Goku, if you wake up Grandma, you'll wish you hadn't been born a male!" Mikan screamed up the stairs.

The saiyan fighter wiped the hot water from his face before opening his eyes, the two coal black orbs nearly popping out of his head and his jaw dropping. "Yes! Escape successful!" In front of him was a girl about his age with long pink hair that reached down past her upper body. And what a body. Her figure could have easily been the envy of many models, topped off with unblemished, peach white skin and two rather nice looking breasts, topped with some very perky, light pink nipples.

What stuck him most was when the girl opened her eyes, revealing a pair of vibrant green eyes. There were like a pair of living emeralds, curious and innocent. "Huh?"

However, this wasn't what went through the teenagers mind as he stared wide eyed at her. Then...

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

The bathroom door was flung open as Mikan ran into the bathroom, seeing a dripping wet and naked Goku stammering and pointing at the now steam covered tub. "T-t-t-there's a naked girl in the bath!"

Mikan arched a brow and walked past her frazzled brother. "Goku, there's no one in here."

"What?!" Goku shouted before clapping his hands together, the shockwave dispersing the steam. And lo and behold, the tub was empty, just as Mikan said. "B-b-but, I swear, she was just there!"

Mikan sighed and began rubbing her temples as she walked back to the door. "You know, Goku, it really is embarrassing to be the younger sister of a boy who can't even keep his sexual fantasies to himself." Goku just gawked at his disrespectful little sister.

Goku stared at the doorway for several seconds before hanging his head in defeat. He sighed and toweled off his forever spiky hair before moving onto his upper body, then wrapping the towel around his waist, noticing the one he'd pulled out earlier had vanished. He grabbed his night clothes and began to walk down the hall to his room. Could it really have just been a dream? I mean, yeah, I was starting to nod off, but still...He hummed lightly as he entered his room, all his thought processes ceasing immediately, minus one sentence. It wasn't a dream.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just borrowing your towel for a bit." said the same pink haired girl from before, her hair still a bit wet from the bath. Goku just blinked. Then blinked again. Then again.

Then, his face turned three different shades of red as he quickly shut his bedroom door, turning around and quickly covering his eyes. "Wh-who are you?!" He really didn't have a problem with nudity as he didn't care about being seen naked. He just wasn't used to see girls naked, let alone such well developed girls.

The girl looked at the boy strangely, her green eyes still curious. "Me? I'm Lala."

"Lala?"

"Yep! I'm from Planet Deviluke!" she said cheerfully, ending with a giggle.

Planet Deviluke? Does that mean...? Whoa, her energy is massive compared to a regular humans, but it's so raw and unstable. This girl hasn't had a day of real training. "So, what you're saying is you're an alien then?"

"Mhmm! What, you don't believe me?" she said. The boy heard the springs of his mattress extend as if pressure was being released and he felt the undeniable warmth of another body at his back, his already red face growing redder.

"W-well it's just that you're speaking my language so fluently."

"Well, if you want proof, here ya go!" He turned his head just in time to see her turn and drop her towel, the young man falling on his butt as he watched the girl show off her own well rounded bottom, a black tail just above it that ended in a heart shaped tip.

"It's-it's moving."

She gave him a cute smile as she used the tip to wave at him. "See? Earthlings don't have these, do they?"

He had to busy himself somehow, so he quickly turned, forgetting his idea of modesty as he dropped his own towel, quickly pulling on his night clothes, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and jogging sweats, as Lala pulled her own towel back on. She remained quiet, but titled her head as she briefly saw the young fighter nude.

The young man gave a small sigh of relief, now fully dressed as the girl just sat on his bed, staring at him. Then it seemed an idea struck her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Just because I have a tail doesn't mean I transform during a full moon. My papa told me about a race of warriors that could turn into Great Apes, I think he called them. Now what was their name... Sayas? No, that's not it." Goku flinched visibly at this, not at all expecting this alien girl to know about his ancestors, especially when only one pureblood existed in the universe anymore. It had been that way for well over a hundred years. I didn't honestly believe the whole giant monkey thing that Old Man Vegeta crammed down my throat, but I guess I owe him an apology.

"Saiyans. They were called saiyans." Lala looked at him strangely before her face lit up happily.

"That's right! The saiyans! Hey, wait, how did you know about them?"

Goku just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "W-well, let's just say I know my extraterrestrials. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

The alien girl looked at the boy strangely again before she began giggling as well. It was right about then that Goku remembered Lala's state of clothing, or lack thereof. "Uh, b-before anything else, could you please put some clothes on?!" He said, his face heating up quickly.

"Aw, you're blushing! That's so cute!" She laughed, her innocence rather obvious.

Goku groaned a bit before punching himself in the cheek hard enough that the crack echoed in the small room, his face cooling off as he tried breathing normally. Lala's confused expression only grew after seeing this. Maybe it's earthling thing. "Okay, so you're an alien, mind explaining why you were in my bathtub?"

Lala smiled more. "Oh, well that's because... of this! Tada!" She lifted her left hand, showing off a weird looking bracelet.

"... What's that supposed to be? A charm bracelet?"

"Nope! This is Pyon Pyon Warp-kun! With this, I can teleport at any time!"

"Teleport, huh? That's pretty neat." Sounds a lot like how Grandma described Grandpa Goku's Instant Transmission technique.

"Yep, there's only one catch. I can't really pinpoint the drop location. And I can't teleport long distances and I can only use it once a day." Minus that. Grandpa could pinpoint the place he was warping to as long he could sense an individual's energy. Wait a second.

"Uh, Lala, that's more than one catch." Goku pointed out. Sure, he wasn't the brightest knife in the crayon box, but even he noticed something that easy.

The alien girl blinked a few times before it clicked. "Oh, I guess it is, huh? Well, just a few more kinks for me to work out." she said cheerfully. Goku felt himself smile a bit at her endless optimism. Her smile was most definitely cute.

The fighter leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "So, any particular reason you teleported here? I mean, yeah, the Earth is pretty, but how you went about your jump makes me think you're running from something."

Lala's smile grew slightly sullen. "Actually, you're exactly right. I'm being chased right now." Goku's eyes widened a bit. "I thought that by coming to Earth I'd be safe, but I was wrong. They found me and I had to use Pyon Pyon Warp-kun to get away..."

Goku felt compelled to comfort her a bit, so he placed a calloused hand on her shoulder, watching as the pinkette smiled up at him innocently. He smiled back, understanding one thing in this crazy situation. This young woman may have been a bit... strange, but she was sincere, kind, and sweet hearted. Whoever was after her, he couldn't just sit back and let them take her. "Lala, I don't really know you and you don't really know me, but I can tell you're a good person. I promise you, as long as you're around me, I will protect you."

Lala looked at the young man, shock written on her face before tears leapt to the corners of her emerald eyes and a brilliant happy smile spread across her cute face before jumping up and wrapping the saiyan descendant in a tight embrace, making Goku suddenly remember that this curvy young woman was only in a towel, and lightly wrapped at that. His mind began running a million miles an hour as he felt her breasts pressed against his chest, stammering hard as he tried to tell her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

They both froze as they heard the window open, Goku's protective instinct kicking in as he jumped to his fighting stance in front of the young alien woman in his charge. He froze with dumbfounded expression on his face as a little robot flew in his window. "Lala-sama!"

Lala jumped out from behind Goku, catching the little robot as it flew into her chest. "Peke, you found me!" The two hugged each other happily as Goku looked at the little device... thing.

Strange. I've seen robots and I've even met a few androids, but I think this the first one I've ever seen with an energy signature. That robot is a living creature.

"I'm so glad you were able to escape too!"

"Indeed! Those bumbling guards left the window open while we just outside the Earth's atmosphere, so I flew out it!" It was then Goku's presence became known to the tiny bot. "Lala-sama, may I ask who this dumb looking Earthling is?"

Goku's eye twitched at that. "Hey, you're in my house, you know. Show a little respect."

Lala just giggled and smiled at the saiyan. "He's someone who lives here." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Actually, I don't think you've told me who you are yet, have you?"

Goku froze for a moment before laughing a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I guess I forgot my manners. My name is Son Goku Jr. You two can call me Goku if you'd like."

"Goku, huh?" Lala smiled again. "That's a nice name. This little bot is Peke, a costume robot I created when I was little. Speaking of which," Lala let go of her towel, the fighters face warming up once more as he was once again treated to her naked form. "Peke, do your thing!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Peke said before a bright flash of light nearly blinded the young man. Once the light faded and Goku could see again, he saw that Lala now wore a white, skin tight dress and a hat. The hat resembled Peke's head with little bat wings stuck out the sides of it. The sleeves of it were a bit puffed up with a pair of black tipped gloves. She also had a little tie over a black and white top, her tail twitching from underneath a knee length skirt that opened at the front. Her legs and feet were covered by with a pair of white tights that were black at the top and on the inside of her thighs.

Goku's eye began twitching again as he watched the alien girl twirl. "Ta-da! All done!" While it was an improvement, it was so form fitting that it still left little to imagination.

"It's not too tight, is it, Lala-sama?"

"Not at all, Peke. It's perfect. I'm really glad you got here as fast as you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have had any clothes." Goku couldn't help but groan inwardly at this, looking up as he heard Lala giggle. "So Goku, how do I look?" She gave herself another quick twirl so he got the full view of her.

Goku just chuckled nervously. "Well, Lala, I think you look..." The saiyan's expression hardened quickly. "Lala, get behind me right now." The alien girl looked at him strangely and squeaked lightly as he took her wrist and pulled her to his side as two new people jumped through his open window. Both were men about his size in black suits with tails similar to Lala's. As if that wasn't enough, their energy signatures are way more powerful than a regular human's and the wavelength matches Lala's. Their Devilukeans.

The first of two men spoke when they finally stood up. "Man, you're such a troublesome girl. Next time, we're binding your hands and feet."

Lala growled lightly as an annoyed expression came over her face, her Peke-hat shivering lightly. "Peke."

"Yes!?"

"Didn't I tell to make sure you weren't followed?"

"Please forgive me, Lala-sama!"

"Ah, you stupid robot! My whole plan just went down the drain!" Lala cried out childishly.

The second of the two men spoke up then. "Well then, have you prepared yourself?"

Lala made a face before sticking her tongue out and pulling down her eye lid. "Bleh! There's no way I'm going anywhere with you two!"

Goku decided he'd be silent no more, stepping in front of the alien girl. "Well, I think she's made it apparent that she doesn't want to go with you gentlemen, so if you'd please show yourselves out, we'll have no further problems here."

The first man chuckled a bit. "Okay kid. I'm guessing you think you're doing a good deed by 'protecting' this girl, so I'm gonna give you a chance. We can do this the easy way or the-oof!"

"I prefer the hard way." Goku said, who just so happened to have his fist buried into the Devliukean man's stomach. The fighter pulled his hand back quickly, flashing out of view then back into the exact spot he had been in before as the guard fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

The second man growled lightly before rushing forward. "You little-!" He was cut off by Goku's elbow being slammed into his face, shattering his sunglasses.

"Let's go!" The saiyan grabbed the rather stunned Lala's hand, hoisting her quickly onto his back before jumping out of his window. He figured it'd make it a bit easier on him if he didn't fly. The whole reason he ran out of his room in the first place was to leave his family out of the fight and to give him a bit more leg room for the real fight to come.

"Goku... I know you said you'd protect me, but..."

"And I intend to do just that. When I promise something, I keep that promise not to mention the fact that I couldn't live with myself if I let an innocent fight alone. My grandfather left me to protect this world and all who live on it, alien or otherwise."

Lala just smiled lightly as the fighter jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his senses telling him the Deviluke guards weren't far behind. Unbeknownst to him however, was the weaker presence of another onlooker.

This onlooker was none other than Sairenji Haruna. She hummed lightly as she walked along side her dog, Maron, looking up and seeing someone rather familiar jumping from roof to roof. "Was that... Son-kun? Was he carrying someone?"

Goku kept running as hard as he could without raising his energy too high. He didn't want to alert any of his friends as to what was happening. He saw out of the corner of his eye the perfect place for this fight. The park! It's perfect. He turned quickly and jumped, landing smack in the middle of the park in an open area. He bent at the knees and let Lala off his back as their shadows caught up with them, one them having an obviously broken nose.

"That was a bad idea, human."

"Shove it. You broke into my home, I simply reacted as expected." Goku rationalized. "Maybe you idiots should try knocking next time."

"Who the hell are you calling-!?" The second man, the one with the broken nose, was stopped short by his companion.

"Let's end this farce now. Lala-sama, please come home with us." the man pleaded.

"No! I don't want to!" she screamed.

"You can't just force her to-wait, what?" Goku said, now thoroughly confused.

"Lala-sama, be reasonable. It is your father's will that you, as princess, be married soon. You have to fulfill your duty."

"I don't wanna! Successor or not, I'm tired of being forced to go to arranged meetings with suitors that I just end up hating!"

Goku slowly turned towards Lala, his face blank. "Okay, let me get this straight. You're a princess?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And you're being made to marry so that you can ascend the throne?" Another quick nod. "And you ran away because of this and now I'm stopping these guys from taking you home?" Again, a quick nod. The young saiyan took a deep breath before slowly dropping to his knees then facing the ground. Lala made a sound, almost about to ask what was wrong before Goku put a hand up to stop her.

A few more seconds and... "OF ALL THE STUPID," He slammed his head hard into the cold earth, shaking to ground lightly. "ASININE," Another thunderous headbutt, the three aliens just watching in stunned silence. "SHARK JUMPING BULLSHIT!" One final slam, the ground giving a violent tremor before the saiyan slowly stood back up, dirt and shattered rocks stuck to his forehead.

Lala just stared at her 'savior' for a moment before deciding to say something. "Uh, Goku? Are you okay?"

"Just fine now. Let's settle this." He said confidently as he took his stance.

The obviously clearer thinking of the two men sighed. "Listen, we don't want to fight. We just want to take Lala-hime home to her father."

"I don't care what Papa says! I'm not going home!" Seeming to have forgotten her protector's outburst, the runaway princess whipped out what looked like a cell phone. "Now transfer, Go-Go Vacuum-kun!"

With a bright flash of pink light a pink octopus looking robot appeared in front of her, aimed at the two men who began to cower in fear. "Shit, one of Lala-sama's inventions!"

Goku just look disturbed.

"Alright, suck em up!" As it's creator commanded, the octopus thing began to suck in everything, the men included.

"That's... just not right." Goku said, all the more disturbed now. He'd seen some pretty strange things, but that had to be the strangest. Why do I feel like crap like this is gonna be happening more often?He then began to notice that the machine hadn't stopped. In fact, it was growing stonger in it's suction, taking chunks of the park with it. "Alright Lala, turn it off!"

The girl looked it over quickly before giving the boy an apologetic smile. "Um, what would you say if I told you that I don't remember how?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" the young man shouted before grunting, running in front of the powerful vacuum. Just blasting it won't be enough. It'll just suck up whatever I throw into it. Only one solution then. The fighter jumped into the air, letting the vacuum take him as he took a deep breath in preparation. Please work.

"Goku!" Lala shouted as he fell into the maw of her machine. Oh no! What have I done?! Oh, poor Goku! I'm so sorry! I really... huh?

Vacuum-kun began rattling and sparking loudly as Peke began twitching uncontrollably. "Lala-sama! Remember how you outfitted me with a power sensor?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I got it out of an old saiyan scouter."

"Well, when Goku-dono beat the guards back in his room, I decided to monitor his power level, and I was shocked to find that he was stronger than even you! And another thing," Vacuum-kun's sparking and jumping became more erratic as it near critical failure stage. "his power just spiked and is still on the rise!"

Lala looked at the vacuum in wonder as she watched it stop sucking, instead beginning to bloat as she thought she could hear screaming coming from it's belly.

With one final bloat and burp, the vacuum exploded and Goku's screams began to shake the very air around them, the air becoming vibrant with raw energy as a harsh white aura surrounded him, two unconscious bodies in hand. His power was rising at such a rate that before he could catch it, the power began to make a rather large impact crater underneath him.

"Goku!" The warrior's scream was quickly silenced by a running Pucks shout.

Goku looked back at his friend, floating slowly to the ground, Lala looking at both of them in confusion and awe. "Puck, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to your house, remember?! Who the hell are those guys, who the hell is the girl, and what the fuck is going on!?"

Good question, bud.

…

Back at the Son home, a certain somebody was standing looking out the window of her grandsons room, feeling everything that was going on. Pan had originally been woken up by the commotion going on in his room, her mind surprisingly clear, if not tired.

She had gotten up to give the boy a piece of her mind, opening the door in time to witness the confrontation between Goku and the guards. After they'd left, she stepped into the room, smiling. So it seems Goku has yet another test to overcome. I anxiously await the results, my boy. The ailing warrior turned to walk back to her room, purposely leaving his window open to make something a bit easier for the poor boy today.

…

"Amazing... Goku, that was incredible!" Lala shouted as Goku settled onto the ground, gently laying down the two guards, looking up and sighing at the sight of the destruction to the once beautiful park.

"Man, whatever that octopus thing was did a number on this place." The human boy said as he took in the devastation.

Lala nervously chuckled. "Sorry. I haven't used that invention in a while."

Puck rounded on Lala quickly, the anger in his eyes causing her to squeak. "This isn't something you can just apologize for, ya know?! A lot of people really liked this park!"

The alien princess looked down at her feet like a child being scolded by it's parent. That's when Goku decided to step in. "Puck, lay off. She's been running from these two for a while now, so just leave her be. I'm not disagreeing with you, but now isn't time."

His eyes widened as he heard a distant siren headed their way. He quickly hid the two guards so they wouldn't be found. "Run!"

Before Lala could ask why or even comply she found herself once more on Goku's back, jumping over buildings as he made a beeline for his house puck in hot pursuit. For a big guy, he could haul.

She felt she should apologize to him after what Puck said. "I'm sorry about that, Goku. I haven't used that invention since I was a child."

"It's fine. No one got seriously hurt and that's what matters. Besides, I've been through worse." He said that so confidently, but he felt a bit guilty. Sure, they were trying to force Lala to leave so she could just be married off to the first guy who came calling, but they didn't seem like bad guys. They were just doing their jobs.

He heard a laugh from behind as Puck had trouble keeping up with his friend. "The messed up thing is that's true!"

"Really?" Lala asked curiously.

With a final bound and a collective duck, Goku, his charge, and his friend flew through his still open window. He let Lala off his back and quickly shut the window, breathing a sigh of relief.

Puck stretched his limbs a bit and wiped some sweat from his brow. "I haven't ran like that in a while. I think I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want some thing?" Both the teens shook their heads as the older teen walked out.

"Puck." The human turned to his saiyan comrade. "Keep this between us for now, okay?"

Puck only laughed and nodded as he left, shutting the door.

Lala sat back onto Goku's bed, thinking about how he said he'd been through worse. But she also noticed the troubled look on her savior's face. "What's wrong, Goku?"

"Those guys... They were only doing their jobs."

"Are you worried that they got hurt? You really shouldn't. Devilukean guards are pretty tough you know!" the alien princess said cheerfully.

 _Not really what I meant... Eh, whatever._ Goku quickly forgot about his guilt as his face turned slightly red once more, Lala having hopped up and gotten closer to him.

"Anyway," she smiled kindly, causing the saiyan to blush that much harder. "Thank you, for helping me that is."

Goku stepped back a bit and chuckled nervously as he rubbed under his nose. "Don't worry about it. I'm a born hero, apparently."

...

Goku yawned loudly as he walked the path to school. "Ugh, what a night." After all that happened last night, he had offered Lala his room, planning to sleep on one of the couches with Puck. She politely declined, saying she had something to take care of. After she just left and Goku just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing too fast for him to sleep. When he finally did sleep, it was only for an hour or two.

The fighter yawned again as he trudged. He couldn't say he wasn't worried about the girl as he hadn't heard anything, but with her power, focused or not, he figured she could handle herself. He had given her his mobile number for what good it would do so she could get a hold of him if something happened.

A tap on his shoulder pulled the fighter from his stupor as he jumped, turning quickly to see a smiling Haruna. "Ohayo, Son-kun."

"Uh, o-ohayo Sairenji-san." _What the hell?! Am I seriously so tired I couldn't feel her coming?! Maybe I should go home and sleep._

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she said with a light giggle.

"Uh, n-no, not at all! I wast just thinking is all!" Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing important. Let's get going, we're gonna be late." He said quickly as they began walking again.

The two teenagers walked in awkward silence for several minutes before Haruna opened her mouth to speak. "Son-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Last night, I thought I saw you carrying someone on the rooftops."

Goku's mind halted as he searched for an explanation. Then it hit him.

 ** _You don't make your move soon; someone might come along and tear the rug out from under you._**

Goku stopped dead in his tracks, causing Haruna to stop and look at him strangely. He looked up at her, his serious expression startling her a bit. "Sairenji-san, the truth is..."

 _Oh come on, just man up already! You've fought and killed monsters, survived Mount Paozu, even saved a runaway princess! Just say it already!_

What the fighter never realized was that something was amiss. He was so focused on his confession that he never sensed a certain pink haired girl float down in front of him, surprising Haruna in the process. "Ever since you and I met, I've had a crush on you! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"Oh? You were thinking that too?" said a familiar, innocent voice. Goku opened his eyes to see a pair emerald irises looking up at him, a huge smile on her face. Goku's whole world froze for a few seconds until Lala spoke again. "It's perfect then! Let's get married, Goku!" she said, throwing her arms around Goku's neck.

 _ **... WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ME?!**_

Some where over Sainan, just outside the Earth's atmosphere.

 _Sigh_."Such a troublesome princess."

A man sat in the captains' seat at the bridge of his ship, his long, black tail flicking anxiously behind him. He read through the file his men had sent him. "It would seem the Earth isn't just some weak, backwater planet. Son Goku..." He tossed the file aside and stood, turning to one of his crew members. "Ready my drop ship. I'm going down to retrieve the princess myself."

"Yes sir, General Zastin."

He walked through the hall of his ship, his thoughts on retrieving the princess and punishing the interference. _By the end of this, I promise, you will learn to fear the name Zastin, Son Goku Jr._


End file.
